With a rapid development of infrared remote sensing technology, the infrared remote sensing technology is widely used in military and civilian fields, such as earth exploration, weather forecasting, and environmental monitoring. However, all infrared detectors need to be calibrated by a blackbody before they can be used. The higher an emissivity of the blackbody, the higher an accuracy of a calibration of the infrared detector. Blackbody includes cavity blackbody and plane source blackbody. An effective emissivity of the plane source blackbody mainly depends on a surface structure and an a surface material emissivity of the plane source blackbody. Therefore, selecting high emissivity intracavity surface materials has a great significance for obtaining high performance plane source blackbody.